New Flavour
by FallenPixel
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Setting: Based on the Buffy Season 8 comic #22 in which Kennedy and Satsu bond over falling for straight women. It was a good book. But this is what I personally wanted to see happen.


As the demon loomed over Satsu she took a steadying breath and leapt up from her vantage point slashing through the air with her katana and slicing off the head of the monstrous beast. In one sleek movement she did a forward flip in the air and landed beside the grotesque, now headless body of the demon. Suddenly, a shadow looming overhead averted Satsu's attention. She squinted up into the sun and suddenly saw a figure parachuting down toward her. "Kennedy?!"

"You see the tail on that thing? Momma! You should try ducking next time."

Kennedy landed gracefully beside her ,"Just in the neighbourhood. I thought I'd drop in and electrocute a... whatever-the-hell-that-was. Looks like you didn't need my help though. Nicely done." She said smiling at Satsu's incredulous expression as she slipped her arms out of the harness of her parachute.

"Buffy sent you, didn't she?" Satsu, as much as she had tried, hadn't been able to get the blonde slayer or her crushing words of rejection off her mind since she had left Scotland and the unexpected presence of Kennedy wasn't exactly helping.

"Satsu you were promoted to cell leader like two minutes ago. Standard op to run a performance review. Especially since your report on the Korean incident was beyond vague."

Satsu shook her head and glared at Kennedy, "If Buffy wants to review my ass she can do it herself," she raised her eyebrows, "After all, it won't be the first time."

Kennedy closed the distance between them and rested a hand on Satsu's shoulder. Satsu brushed it off and turned to walk away but before she could get very far Kennedy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face her. "Don't be a fucking brat slinky. That's my profession!"

Satsu defiantly looked up into Kennedy's eyes, "Buffy sends the other lesbian slayer to check up on me, and I'm the one you're yelling at?"

Kennedy released her grip from Satsu's shoulders, "Look... Buffy didn't send me okay? I volunteered."

Satsu turned away and sat down on the edge of the pier. She swallowed hard as the pain coursed its way though her chest again. "Yeah, because you're the other lesbian."

Kennedy closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She was determined for Satsu to understand that her reasons for being there were of her own volition and not at the behest of their mutual boss. "No Satsu, I wanted you to know you're not the only fool to ever wrinkle the sheets with a straight girl."

Satsu hesitantly looked up at Kennedy, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall and lay bare the hurt that she was trying so hard to mask, "It wasn't wrinkles. It..." she took a deep breath. "It was true love."

Kennedy, noticing the tears in Satsu's eyes, sat down beside the other slayer and put an arm around her comfortingly, "Yeah, yeah, everybody knows the story. Your kiss brought Buffy out of a mystical coma...but sleeping beauty wasn't gay. And neither is Buffy. Despite recently taking a skinny dip in that pool." She stole a glance over at Satsu, who couldn't help but smile at Kennedy's obvious, yet sweet attempt to cheer her up. It was nice that someone did understand. And maybe even give a shit. She decided to drop the defensive attitude and with a sigh, reached into her jacket pocket for her lipgloss. "It was more than a dip. It was a big," she paused to apply the gloss to her lips," wet..."

Kennedy raised her hands to stop her from continuing and shook her head, "Alright, alright, you had a thing, I get it! All I'm saying is that it's time to towel off and face the hetero. You gay. Buffy _not_. My advice? Lose the Cinnamon lippy gloss you laid on her and try kissing someone who can give you their heart. Not just their body."

Satsu put the lipgloss back in her pocket and stood up, reaching out her hand to help Kennedy up, "But I really love Cinnamon."

Kennedy took Satsu's hand and hesitated for a few moments, locking eyes with her, "Yeah, its great. But there are a lot of other flavors out there. Maybe its time to try a new one. " She let Satsu pull her to her feet and lowered her voice as she brushed herself off, "Like cherry for instance."

Satsu frowned slightly, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, come on, lets get out of here. Show me your new digs."

Kennedy slipped into the warm fragrant water of her bath, allowing her senses to be entirely enveloped by the sweet scents of Jasmine and Neroli. "Mmm, I could get used to this," she whispered as she smiled to herself and mulled over the day's events in her mind. She was relieved that Satsu hadn't told her to fuck off as she had been half-expecting. Things had gone better than she could even have anticipated. She sank beneath the water and came up again slowly. Her thoughts drifted to Willow. She tried to drive the angry, hurt thoughts away but to no avail. Even if it was some otherworldly mystical experience, Willow had cheated on her. Willow had spent more time in her meditative state the last few months traversing erotic landscapes, or however she had put it, being with her "Snake Goddess" than she had spent with Kennedy. Everything was different after Sunnydale. It was something she had tried to avoid facing but this...It was too much. She knew she needed to move on. They were just two entirely different people now, needing different things. The Willow she fell in love with was gone, along with Anya and Spike and everything else that had died there. She sighed deeply. "New flavours," she whispered as she focused her thoughts again on Satsu.

Satsu sat on the deck watching the sun sink below the horizon, taking in the breathtaking colours and watching the first stars twinkle in the warm evening sky. As she sipped her cinnamon tea she couldn't help feel the all too familiar ache in her chest as her mind wandered to thoughts of Buffy. Kennedy was right...there were a lot of other flavours out there but those two heavenly nights had meant more to her than just empty meaningless sex and she was convinced that Buffy had felt the same way. She could chalk it up to bad timing. Maybe if they hadn't been forced to find one another in the middle of an all out war against the world they would have stood more of a chance to explore what they truly meant to one another. As she felt a tear slide down her cheek she breathed a shuddery breath. "It's not over," she told herself, "Its not..."

"Hey you..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to see Kennedy walking towards her. "Mind if I join you?" Satsu patted the space beside her.

"That looks good on you," she said smiling as Kennedy sat down. Kennedy blushed slightly. "Thank you...I've never worn... a kimono before."

Satsu laughed softly, "It's not a kimono it's a Furisode. Girls wear them when they come of age to show they're single and available for marriage. My parents bought it for me before I destroyed them with my gayness." Kennedy breathed a sound of amusement, "And you decided to let me wear it because...you trying to tell me something?"

Satsu laughed, "No, just take the original compliment and leave it at that." She reached out and gently touched the silk covering Kennedy's arm. Kennedy placed her hand over Satsu's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "How are you feeling?"

Satsu pulled her hand away and smiled up at Kennedy. "It's been a long day. Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Sure, I'm pretty beat."

Satsu sighed and looked down, feeling suddenly shy, "Kennedy... I'm glad you're here."

Kennedy smiled gently at her. They were more similar than Satsu realized at feeling the need to mask their emotions with bravado. She rubbed her back, "I know Slinky, me too."

Early the next morning Kennedy rose from her futon, got dressed and went out to search for Satsu who she found going through her final Tai Chi movement and into her last Cosmic Consciousness pose. "Please tell me your coffee sucks less that your beds, which, by the way, SUCK." She yawned and stretched out her arms theatrically. Satsu opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Had a good night's sleep then I take it?"

"Oh yeah, awesome."

Satsu giggled, "Come on. It's nearly time for the boss to brief us on our missions for the day."

Kennedy followed Satsu into the security room where several large monitors covered the walls and techie girls were typing away furiously at laptops. "Wow its good to know that as Slayers we still find time to keep Facebook alive. It's the little things that count." Kennedy flopped down into the chair nearest the main monitor and poked a girl on the shoulder. "Hey you've been poked. Now pretend I'm Buffy and send me a steaming hot cup of coffee lovin'. And I don't mean the kind that I have to download." The girl finally looked up at her and sighed, shaking her head. "Yes your majesty."

She looked over at Satsu who had been eyeing her during her mock tirade. "You quite done now?"

Kennedy laughed, "Yeah sorry, I was just _poking _some fun."

Suddenly the monitors all flashed and suddenly before them all loomed the figures of Buffy and Xander from the headquarters in Scotland. Satsu moved forward to stand beside Kennedy and grabbed the lipgloss out from her pocket out of habit and began applying it to her lips. Kennedy glanced over at her and shook her head, then looked back up at the screen.

"Kennedy, glad to see you made it. Satsu, we've just got word that the shipments have been destroyed off the coast of Korea, along with the factory the vampires had taken over. The submarine you used to torpedo it has got you on most of the front pages of the news this morning and.."

Kennedy interrupted, raising up her hand, "Wait, she has a.." And then, looking up at Satsu, "You have a freakin' sub?"

Satsu shrugged, "Yeah.. bunch of vamps took it from the Koreans.. I took it back."

Buffy's voice averted Kennedy's attention back to the monitor.

"Satsu, you could have mentioned it in your report."

"I was gonna after I was done playing with it," Satsu responded, barely audibly.

"Look the demon you took down yesterday at the pier was the last but.."

Satsu looked up, incredulous, "There's a but?"

Xander stepped forward, "Yeah, big buts come with the slayer territory these days and I probably should have reviewed that sentence before unleashing it on the sensitive womenfolk." He looked over at Buffy, "Don't we have Tivo for these kids."

Suddenly the monitors showed a Late Night TV host with a familiar guest. Harmony Kendall, now supposedly a vampire-rights spokeswoman. Satsu watched in disgust as the blonde on the screen relayed her sob story, "These "slayers" hacked, burned and blew up innocent people. And why? Because they have little fangs! They hate us so much they're killing us with..with weapons of mass destruction."

The monitors flashed back to Buffy and Xander. Satsu looked up at them incensed, "And why hasn't someone introduced blondie to a pointy stick yet?"

Buffy stepped closer, clearly pissed. "Because the last thing we need right now is to make Harmony a martyr. Everyone things we're the bad guys. We'll prove them wrong. But until then, we keep a low profile. Like subterranean!"

Satsu looked down and sighed, taking a seat beside Kennedy, "Has it really gotten that bad now?"

Buffy continued, "We're hated and feared more than the bloodsucking undead. Its way that bad. We need to stop being whatever we've been and focus. Be more than human. Or the less-than is gonna win." She stepped back from the monitor and took a breath. "Oh and Satsu?"

Satsu looked up expectantly.

"Keep the sub handy. I think we're gonna need it. Kennedy? I expect the evaluation by Friday." And with that the monitor abruptly shut off as Buffy disconnected the feed.

Looking visibly hurt Satsu shook her head and looked over at Kennedy before she got up to leave, "She didn't send you huh?"

Kennedy got up and followed her out. "Satsu listen, I understand that it wasn't the hey-guess-what-you turned-me-gay speech you were probably hoping for but..."

Satsu reached into her pocket and took Kennedy's hand placing something inside it. "Don't explain. Buffy's right. The world's coming apart. Its time to stop being who we were..." she turned and carried on walking. "And get a new flavour."

Kennedy looked down and opened her hand to see the cinnamon lipgloss Satsu had placed there.

Days passed and Kennedy began settling in nicely to the routine that Satsu had established for the slayers. She had even offered to take over in the afternoons to give Satsu a break but ever since their last briefing with Buffy, Satsu had thrown herself into her work. Kennedy had watched her every day working tirelessly, endlessly with the girls on new moves and techniques. She couldn't help but admire Satsu's tenacity and amazing ability to lead. It was obvious that she was damn good at what she did but if she had to be honest with herself, Kennedy knew that these days had only served to remind her of feelings that she had been trying to ignore about how she felt about her fellow Slayer. It was more than just a job. Buffy might have offered her a position to evaluate the new squad leader but Kennedy had jumped at the chance to get to spend some time with Satsu.

She broke herself from her reverie and watched as the girl Satsu had been trying to teach, finally move in the right way to block. Satsu lost her footing and didn't move quickly enough out of the way as the girl slashed up with her dagger and nicked Satsu's cheek. Kennedy moved instinctively to where they were as Satsu covered her cheek with her hand.

"Oh my god Satsu, I'm so sorry." The girl looked panicked from Satsu to Kennedy. "It was an accident I swear. I thought she would move out the way."

Satsu waved her hand, dismissing her apologies. "It's alright, Malia. You did good."

"Yeah," Kennedy held her hand over Satsu's covering her cheek. "Good work, Minnies. I think that's enough for one day," And dismissed them all before Satsu could argue.

"I wasn't done, you know."

"You're a good teacher, Satsu. Now let me look..." Kennedy moved Satsu's hand away so she could see how bad it was and sucked in her breath when she saw the cut. "Sheesh, maybe too good."

"Oh please, it's not like I'm going to bleed to death."

"You're looking tired Slinky. Come on, let's fix you up."

She led her to her room where Satsu flopped down on the futon. "Jesus, you weren't kidding. This is just the epitome of comfort."

Kennedy laughed as she walked into the bathroom. She returned with a washcloth and a band aid and sat beside the bed. "I know right? You know the Four Seasons? Well I'm contemplating experiencing them first hand outside. I'm thinking a rock would offer less resistance than that mattress." Satsu smiled as Kennedy gently touched her face and began lightly dabbing the cut with the cloth, cleaning away the blood. She moved her eyes up from the cut to Satsu's eyes that had been gazing at her for a second that suddenly seemed to slow to a small eternity. Kennedy caught her breath and averted her eyes as Satsu closed her own.

Kennedy applied the band aid and got up. "Alright, Tank Girl, looks hot." She paused for a moment noticing that Satsu's breathing had grown slow and even. She'd fallen asleep. Kennedy smiled down at her and sighed, went back into the bathroom to rinse the blood from the cloth and looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. A thousand thoughts seemed to be swirling around her mind. She took a steadying breath and walked back into the bedroom, covered Satsu with a blanket and lay down on her back beside her. She looked over at Satsu who couldn't possibly have looked any more angelic if she tried. She whispered a goodnight as she closed her own eyes and allowed the peaceful moment to engulf her and pull her down into sleep.

Satsu stirred slightly in the dark room and sleepily took in her surroundings. Rolling over slowly she slid her arm over Kennedy and fell back into sleep. Kennedy awoke to feel Satsu's arm around her. She turned around and snuggled into her.

When Satsu opened her eyes again it was morning and Kennedy was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a tray. "I thought you would like some breakfast. How's your cheek, Slink?"

Satsu sat up and smiled. "Oh it's good, Slayer healing is the bomb." She took in the various foods Kennedy had brought and thanked her before choosing a strawberry and taking a bite.

Kennedy smiled at her, "You're welcome." She set down the tray and moved to sit beside her. "Sooo... you know the whole subterranean thing right? Why don't we _actually _take a real break? You know, just for a day. Just you and me."

Satsu thought of protesting and realized that it was probably futile. She nodded, "Alright, what you have in mind?"

"Well I was hoping that you might take me up on my offer of experiencing the four seasons." Kennedy laughed at her own joke and picked up her cup of coffee, sipping it.

Satsu giggled, "You're fuckin' adorable do you know that?" She noticed as Kennedy's cheeks flushed slightly. "I actually have the perfect place. You're gonna to love it."

The two girls had packed a picnic basket and were hiking through the hills in the surrounding area.

Satsu was a few paces ahead and was in fact walking quicker than was entirely necessary. "Come on, slow poke," she called over her shoulder to Kennedy.

"You call this a relaxing walk? This is ten kinds of torture. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the view, Slinky."

Satsu laughed, "Why exactly do you call me that?"

Kennedy hesitated answering for a few beats and then shrugged, "Put it this way, I like the way you walk."

Satsu stopped abruptly and turned around, "You were looking at my butt!"

Kennedy looked around innocently and whistled a little tune. Satsu shook her head, "Come on, it's not too much further."

They rounded a bend in the path and came upon a meadow. The light streaming through the trees sparkled off a magnificent waterfall that emptied into a pool of crystal water. Kennedy stood in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. She took a breath and turned to Satsu who was watching her. "It's... wow... "She turned around drinking it all in and then looked at Satsu again, smiling, "Thank you," her eyes conveying all that her words could not.

Satsu found the perfect spot and laid their picnic blanket down. Kennedy joined her and began unpacking the basket that she had prepared. A comfortable silence between them was broken only by sounds of birds in the trees and the splashing of the waterfall. It truly was a tiny slice of heaven. Satsu lay back on the blanket with her eyes closed and sighed contentedly. "I really needed this." Kennedy smiled, drinking in the sight of her. "Me too," she answered softly. She uncovered a small bowl filled with cherries and selected one. She lay down on her stomach beside Satsu and touched her arm gently. "I have a surprise for you. Don't open your eyes." Satsu nodded in acquiescence and smiled. Kennedy lifted the cherry to Satsu's lips, lightly tracing them before pressing the tiny red fruit into Satsu's mouth. Satsu's moaned softly in delight, "Mmm, yummy", she whispered.

Kennedy smiled, "Now that's _my_ favourite flavour."

Satsu opened her eyes and gazed into Kennedy's for a moment before responding, "Good to know." She winked and stood up, suddenly lifting her shirt over her head and stripping down. Kennedy mouth fell open. "Um, was it that good?" Satsu giggled and winked at her. Without warning she turned and walked to the edge of the pool and dove in. She emerged a moment later and called out to Kennedy who was now laughing, "So? You coming?"

Without hesitation, Kennedy stood up and stripped. She didn't fail to notice Satsu's eyes moving slowly down her body and then resting on the dagger strapped to her right calf. "A slayer can never be too prepared." And with that she too walked to the edge of the pool and dived in, emerging beside Satsu and splashing her. Satsu gigged and returned the favour. Hours passed with the girls enjoying one another's company in what seemed to be the most perfect day. They stopped only as long as it took to fetch snacks from the picnic basket before diving in again. Kennedy returned with an apple and unsheathed her dagger, slicing it for the two of them.

Satsu rolled her eyes, teasingly, "Oh my god, you're too good."

Kennedy stuck out her tongue and passed her a slice. All of a sudden she stopped short and cocked her head, listening. Satsu frowned, "You okay?"

Kennedy brought up her hand to silence her. "Did you hear that?" Satsu looked around the clearing to the nearby trees, where both Slayers caught sight of what seemed to be three pairs of eyes watching them. Satsu caught her breath and Kennedy moved in front of her instinctively. "Looks like we have company."

Suddenly three demons emerged into the clearing. Without pause Kennedy swiftly moved out of the water and closed the distance between her and the nearest beast. "Don't you boys know it's rude to stare?" And with that she leapt up in a single swift movement slashing open the demon's chest, felling it. The second monster rounded on her growling, drool dripping from its fangs. "That's what I never get." She jumped sideways out of the demons swiping grasp, and kicked its legs out from under it, plunging the dagger deep into its chest. "You guys never learn from your friend's mistakes."

Turning she noticed the third demon lumbering towards Satsu who was crouching down slightly waiting for her moment. Kennedy watched as Satsu leapt up in a forward flip, not breaking any momentum as she adeptly snapped the demon's neck and landed neatly behind it. Kennedy smiled and nodded at her admiringly. "Nice one, Slink. A perfect ending to a perfect day. But in all seriousness I think that was our cue to high tail it." The girls got dressed quickly, packed up their things and began to head back.

"So any ideas who.. or what those things were?"

Satsu shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't like that they got so close to base though."

Kennedy nodded in agreement, "Well, they were easy enough to take down. And besides, nothing could ruin what has been the best day in.. well, forever."

Satsu smiled at her and sighed, "I told you you'd love it. But yeah, I guess we're going to have to tell Buffy about this." Upon noticing Kennedy's expression change she corrected, "The demons I mean."

"Right.. Buffy," Kennedy nodded.

Satsu felt a slight pang, regretting the misunderstanding she had inadvertently created and, stealing a sideways glance at Kennedy, slipped her arm around her.

"Tomorrow I mean. Today's not over yet. You're spending the night in my room. I have movies and popcorn and.. well, the last part is a surprise." She stopped walking, taking Kennedy's hand in her own and setting down the picnic basket. She gazed down at Kennedy's hand and stroked her thumb across it. She looked up slowly into Kennedy's eyes. "I feel it too you know?" she said softly. "It's just.."

Kennedy reached out her hand and touched Satsu's cheek, caressing it. Without any words to sully the beautiful moment, Kennedy leaned in and kissed Satsu lightly on the lips. "Let's just flow."

Satsu pulled away slowly and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, sighing happily. "Flow," she whispered in agreement.

Upon arriving back Satsu handed the picnic basket to Kennedy, explaining to her that she would need to, at the very least, warn the rest of the girls about the presence of demons so close to base and double the patrols for the night.

"Why don't you head back to your room, as soon as I'm done I'll come find you."

Kennedy nodded, "Alrighty sexy, see you in a hot flash." She giggled and headed to her room, taking the opportunity to have a quick shower.

Before long Satsu arrived just as Kennedy finished getting dressed. "Alright, the girls have their orders. I also notified all slayer cells within range. So, that just leaves us to our date."

Kennedy smirked, "You're brilliant."

Satsu showed Kennedy into her apartment and lead her to her bedroom. Upon entering, Kennedy's mouth fell open. "Holy fuck, you have an actual bed!?"

Satsu giggled, "Surprise."

Kennedy hopped up on the bed and lay down, stretching out. "This day keeps getting better and better."

Satsu organized a huge bowl of popcorn for the two of them and selected a movie from her collection. "The Hunger?"

Kennedy laughed, eyes closed, still relishing in the comfort of Satsu's huge bed, "Vampires and lesbians. You needed to ask, babe?"

Satsu grinned and put in the DVD, "I guess not." Kicking off her shoes, she walked over to the bed, and lay down beside Kennedy. As the film started Kennedy slid her hand down over Satsu's. Satsu looked down at their hands and slowly back up at Kennedy. She slid her fingers over Kennedy's and bit her lip, "I need to ask you something."

Kennedy turned on her side, facing her, "Anything."

Satsu took a breath, "Alright. It's just.. I need to know.. You and Willow..."

Kennedy smiled in understanding,"Yeah... its over. It's been over for a while now really. We.."

Satsu turned to face her, "You don't have to explain. I just.. needed to know." She lightly traced her fingers up and down Kennedy's arm.

Kennedy reached over, and tucked a strand of Satsu's hair behind her ear, "There's more than that you need to know... About why I came here in the first place. And, well I'm not really good at this but it's important you know the truth." She took a deep breath, "Okay so.. yes, Buffy wanted someone to do an evaluation on you. But I jumped at the chance; I had been looking for an excuse to come up here and.. well, get to know you, spend some time with you. Truth is, and god, this is gonna sound so corny.. But I've liked you for a long time. Since you first arrived really. You just had eyes for Buffy though, and yeah, I was with Willow so I tried to do everything _but _be near you. The thing is, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. So.." She took a breath, closing her eyes.

Satsu moved in closer and gently slid her arm around Kennedy, running her fingers gently up her back. She smiled as she felt Kennedy shudder beneath her touch. Leaning in, she slowly brought her mouth to Kennedy's kissing her lips softly and tracing her tongue lightly over them.

With all the willpower she could muster, Kennedy reluctantly pulled back and sat up slightly. "Wait, I need to get this all out. And this is the really hard part." She took a breath, preparing herself. "Satsu, I don't want you to feel that we have to do this. I mean we _can_ be friends... really good friends. I'll still be here for you. And please don't take this the wrong way, but I want to do the right thing. For both of us. And up until a week ago all you wanted was Buffy. I think we could both do without the complication of a rebound situation. I mean.." She swallowed hard and looked down and continued softly, "I would make a pretty lousy replacement... "

Satsu let the silence between them linger for a moment, allowing everything to sink in. She reached out and took Kennedy's hand. "Listen, when you arrived I was still pretty cut up over Buffy. I haven't really given any of that a whole lot of thought since the briefing admittedly but I resolved to move on that day remember? And while that obviously is easier said than done, you being here opened up that path for me. I knew from the first day that you had feelings for me. "She smiled as she watched Kennedy's cheeks flush again and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Whether you intended to or not, you wore it on your sleeve. And as for rebounding or replacing? Kennedy, I'm not like that. I can't tell you what tomorrow holds, but you understand that that pretty much comes with the whole Slayer territory. But right here.. this moment. We flow. Just like you said. It's perfect _now_. And more importantly there is no one in the world I'd rather be with. And I mean no one."

Kennedy let out a shuddery breath, gazed into Satsu's eyes and smiled. "Now _I _have a surprise for you. Think of it as a reward for getting a smiley face on your evaluation." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object and placed it into Satsu's hand as Satsu had done a week before. Satsu smiled, frowning slightly and opened her hand to reveal the cherry flavoured lip gloss Kennedy had placed there. She looked up at Kennedy and giggled, wasting no time in trying the new flavour on. Kennedy bit her lip as she watched Satsu sensually apply the lipgloss. Leaning over her, Kennedy caressed Satsu's face and sealed the moment with a kiss, deep and intense.

With the movie forgotten the girls stayed up most of the night, making out and talking till the early hours before drifting off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
